


With a Look

by fuzipenguin



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki brings them together. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Look

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my livejournal on 7/12/07. Written for the springkink prompt of "Seduction - Kyouya makes the best of an awkward situation"

    “Hikaru and Kaoru?”   
  
     Haruhi looks up, spitting out a mouthful of Tamaki’s shirt, and answers. “How’d you guess?”   
  
     “Its graduation night, and earlier I saw the twins with a flask.” Kyouya throws a limp arm over his shoulder and heaves, taking the majority of the weight from the slender Host.   
  
     “And you let them keep it?”   
  
     “They can be quite quick,” Kyouya admits. “Tamaki, you’re rather heavy.”   
  
     The blonde hanging between them mumbles something about rainbows and shows no sign of being any help at all.   
  
     “This is his room.” Tamaki’s full weight transfers to Kyouya as the girl pushes open the door. Together they manage to get the Host Prince across the large, echoing room and laid out on the king size bed. Wearily, they sit on either side of him, each taking a foot and pulling off a shoe.   
  
     Tamaki squirms as someone’s fingers accidentally brush the sole of a foot. He props himself up on elbows and blinks blearily at first Kyouya, and then Haruhi. He gaze sharpens once it lands on the younger girl.   
  
     “Hi!” he says brightly.   
  
     Kyouya watches the reluctant smile bloom on Haruhi’s face and sympathizes.   
  
     “Hi, yourself,” she says softly. “How are you feeling?”   
  
     “Good! I want a hug!” he chirps.   
  
     Haruhi exchanges a look with Kyouya, one that has passed between them on previous occasions.   
  
     “All right. But you should get under the covers first. We’ll help you.”   
  
     It’s a struggle, but after a few minutes, Tamaki is clothed only in his pants, and tucked neatly away under the blankets. He’s drowsy, eyelids closing every few moments, only to be yanked open as he fights the pull of sleep.   
  
     “Hug,” he demands with a pout, holding a hand out to Haruhi. She takes it, patting the fingers gently and attempting to lay it back over his chest.   
  
     “You should get some sle…ah!”   
  
     Tamaki tugs, and she falls across his chest, off balance from leaning across the expanse of the too large bed. Tamaki snakes arms around her waist and buries his face into her shoulder, sighing happily. Haruhi is stiff within his embrace, but doesn’t pull away.   
  
     Suddenly the blonde looks up, gaze searching and landing on Kyouya, the only one still standing. An arm shoots out, and the puppy dog eyes are in full force, wordlessly demanding Kyouya’s presence.   
  
     “He’ll start whining any minute,” Haruhi warns under her breath.   
  
     The dark haired boy nods, knowing the truth of her statement. He puts a knee up on the bed intending to sit sedately, but Tamaki is forceful when drunk, and Kyouya ends up laying in a similar fashion to Haruhi. In fact, their noses are almost touching from where their faces are mashed against Tamaki’s chest, and Haruhi goes a little cross eyed attempting to focus. The look is undeniably cute, and Kyouya suddenly wishes his glasses weren’t so askew.   
  
     “Mmmm. Love you, Mommy, Daughter,” Tamaki murmurs. Abruptly, his grip goes slack, and a faint snoring sound rumbles up from his chest. His arms slide away, and Haruhi and Kyouya are free.   
  
     They could move away, but they don’t, Kyouya raising himself enough to reposition his glasses, and Haruhi shifting to watch the movement. Kyouya pauses with his fingers touching the frame of the glasses; then he takes them off, folds them, and slides them into his shirt pocket. Haruhi’s gaze never leaves him, wide eyes even wider in the dimness. Some of her hair has escaped its clips, and trails across her face. Kyouya reaches across Tamaki and brushes it away from her eyes. As he does so, a thumb lightly caresses her cheek.   
  
     “My room is next door,” he informs her. His voice is emotionless, just an expression of fact.   
  
     “So is mine,” she says, equally blank.   
  
     There is a lengthy pause while they look at each other. Haruhi thinks that without the glasses, Kyouya looks younger, his eyes softer. Kyouya wants to see Haruhi close up as before, and trace the lines of her face.   
  
     Silently, the boy slides off the bed and moves around it to stand at Haruhi’s side. She sits up, waiting. He extends a hand to her with a courtly bow, never removing his eyes from hers. She glances once at Tamaki and then takes the hand, allowing Kyouya to pull her off the bed.   
  
     “You are not my daughter,” Kyouya murmurs, fingers pressing against the inside of her wrist.   
  
     “No. I’m not,” she agrees. “Your room.”   
  
     “Mine?”   
  
     “Yours.”   
  
     He bows again and gestures her forward, a hand barely brushing her lower back to assist her in the darkness.   
  
     When the door opens, the light from the hall shines briefly on the bed, highlighting Tamaki’s hair in a flash of gold, and then room is once again dark and silent for its sleeping occupant.   
  
  
~ End 


End file.
